


The Road To Domestic Bliss

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, just a little something to maybe cheer folk up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about Robron and how they get to living together and being happy. No angst, just 100% silly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert had been staying with Aaron almost every night. The stress of being in a company where everyone hated you was getting too much for him and he found himself aching for Aarons arms around him at night; anchoring him back into the room and making him feel safe. Aaron came to expect him and had started making sure that they had things in that Robert liked. Despite the looks and comments from his mum he always made sure that Robert’s favourite beer was in the fridge and that he had a selection of movies that he knew the man enjoyed on his laptop. There were nights that Robert would turn up and be in a great mood, he would sit in the bar with everyone and laugh with Aaron until it was time to go up to bed; that night however he had turned up so frustrated that he was almost in tears by the time Aaron answered the door,  
“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t hack it.”  
Aaron pulled him in and held him,  
“Come on.”   
He took him upstairs and sat him on the bed.   
“You need to relax is all.”  
Robert shook his head,  
“I can’t. I can’t it’s too much.”  
Aaron knelt down in front of him and took his hands,  
“Hey…come on. Look at me.”  
Robert met his eye,  
“Look how far we’ve got. You gonna let them bring you down? You’re Robert Sugden.”  
Robert looked at him and placed a hand against his cheek,  
“One thing saying it and another thing doing it.”  
Aaron leant into the touch and turned his head to kiss Robert’s palm,  
“Okay…okay give me ten minutes. Stay here.”  
He got up and left Robert alone in the room as he headed downstairs.

“Rob?”  
Robert was lying on the bed with an arm slung over his face when Aaron came back in. He lowered the arm and Aaron stopped at the sight of his red eyes,  
“Come on.”   
He held out his hand and Robert sighed before climbing from the bed and standing up. He took Aarons hand and let him lead him to the bathroom.   
“Aaron-?”  
He stopped when Aaron opened the door to show the bathroom lit by candles; the bath was full and there were four bottles of beer on the side.  
“What…”  
Aaron kissed his shoulder,  
“Come on. You need to relax.”  
He started to undress Robert; folding his clothes and putting them on the closed toilet,  
“I’ve told that lot to stay downstairs, we are gonna get all kinds of romantic and you are gonna relax. No arguments. Okay?”  
Robert couldn’t help the gentle smile as Aaron continued to undress him.   
“Right, get in.”  
Robert rubbed his head and climbed into the warm bath. He sat hugging his knees as he watched Aaron undress quickly; moving forward as Aaron climbed into the bath behind him and pulled him back to rest against his chest. He moved his legs until they were both comfortable and then pushed a hand through Roberts hair,  
“Okay?”  
Robert turned his head and looked up at Aaron,  
“Where did you get all these candles?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Some from mum, some from Diane.”  
Robert smiled gently and pulled Aarons arms around him,  
“Thank you.”  
Aaron kissed his head and smiled as Robert sighed happily.

“How have we never done this before?”  
Aaron took another gulp of his beer,  
“Because we’re not exactly the ‘scented candle and bubble bath’ type.”  
Robert chuckled,  
“True….but still. We should.”  
Aaron smiled and put his beer on the floor as he grabbed the shampoo,  
“Mm I bet you’d love to have me wrapped around you all the time.”  
Robert laughed,  
“You have a good point there.”  
Aaron smiled,  
“Head back.”  
Robert tilted his head back slightly as Aaron worked the shampoo in his hair,  
“I’m just saying…it’s…nice.”  
Aaron chuckled,  
“Nice? So Rob Sugden DOES do romantic things then?”  
Robert closed his eyes,  
“Only for you.”  
Aaron bit his lip as he wet the flannel and squeezed it out to rinse Roberts hair. Robert rubbed his face and grabbed Aaron’s hand,  
“I mean it…this whole…thing. You did that for me and I won’t forget it.”  
“You better not- the looks I got when I asked if I could use the bubble bath. Pretty sure they thought I was on something.”  
Robert laughed and kissed Aarons jaw,  
“I appreciate your struggle.”  
Aaron tilted his head and kissed him gently,  
“I was only doing it so I could get lucky.”  
Robert laughed again and moved himself so he was facing Aaron; sending water splashing over the edge of the tub and onto the floor,  
“Careful!”  
Robert grabbed him and kissed him,  
“I want this all the time.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“What? Being washed by a gorgeous man?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“Yeah. But I don’t know where I’ll find one willing to do that.”  
Aaron poked him in the ribs; sending Robert into peals of laughter,  
“Okay Okay…”  
Robert glanced down at Aaron’s lips,  
“Or we could move in together.”  
Aaron pulled back,  
“What?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“Move in with me.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“You’re kidding. Move.”  
Aaron moved him back and climbed from the bath,  
“No I’m serious. You are the-hey-you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I don’t want to ever let that go. We’re solid…we can do this Aaron.”  
Aaron looked at him and rubbed his face,  
“We can?”  
Robert nodded before smiling,  
“We can do this.”  
Robert climbed from the bath tub and grabbed Aaron; pulling him in for a kiss,  
“We can do this.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“I guess we’re moving in….oh my god my mum is gonna flip.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
“Who cares? We deserve to be happy don’t we? To have our own life?”  
Aaron took a breath,  
“Yeah…”  
He laughed,  
“It’ll be great.”  
Robert kissed him again then looked down,  
“Aaron?”  
Aaron opened his eyes,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert stepped back,  
“It’s fucking cold can we get back in?”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Yeah…go on.”  
He watched Robert climb into the bath again and grinned; excitement filling his body at the prospect of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure porn, written for a beautiful person who enjoys beautiful smut <3

Robert sat cross legged on the floor staring at the instructions. He frowned and pushed a hand through his hair as he looked at the half built bookshelf. He sighed and reached for the screwdriver again,  
"Heads up!"  
He looked up and was hit in the face with balled up newspaper,  
"Why? Aaron?"  
Aaron snorted,  
"Sorry. Accident."  
Robert sighed and clambered to his feet,  
"How's it going?"  
Robert looked down at the half built bookcase,  
"Remember when I said 'let's go to IKEA and get the stuff there?"  
Aaron gripped his waist,  
"Yeah?"  
"And remember when I suggested putting it together all by myself?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I think it was more 'don't touch it I can do it. I'm a man's man' but yeah, go on."  
Robert threw the screwdriver on the floor,  
"Never let me suggest anything again."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him.  
"We have to paint the place before we build these things."  
Robert scrunched his nose,  
"But that's the boring part."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What, and building a bookcase is oh so interesting?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I'm good with my hands."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah well get good with a paintbrush. I wanna be able to actually show this place off to people at some point."  
Robert pouted,  
"Spoilsport."  
Aaron pulled away,  
"Lazy arse. Move your crap."  
He started laying newspaper down as Robert put the bookcase away,  
"White?"  
Aaron stared and frowned,  
"I-I don't...know what to reply."  
Robert frowned,  
"The colour."  
Aaron blinked,  
"The...colour?"  
Robert huffed in annoyance,  
"Paint. Livesy. What colour paint?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Oh...yeah. No kind of...off white. It's called eggshell or some shit I don't know."  
Robert put the pieces of bookcase in the hallway,  
"Well that was informative."  
"Shut up and help me."  
Robert ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist,  
"How about instead of painting the room we start christening the place instead?"  
Aaron chuckled and peeled Roberts hands from his waist,  
"We need to get this done."  
Robert squeezed his ass and kissed his neck,  
"I need to get you done."  
Aaron turned around and gripped his arms,  
"You're a menace."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him,  
"You're sexy."  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
"Mmhmm...and you're lazy."  
Robert grinned and Aaron sighed,  
"Help me paint and I'll let you...do whatever you want."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"Whatever I want eh? Hmm..."  
Robert leant in,  
"So many possibilities."  
Aaron slid his hands up Roberts arms,  
"Mmm and they'll all be great."  
He patted Roberts chest,  
"As soon as you're finished painting."  
He grinned and walked away to get the brushes as Robert groaned,  
"Fine."  
He rolled his sleeves up and followed Aaron.

"Careful with the edges."  
Robert looked over at Aaron,  
"Yes dear."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"If you get paint on this carpet I'm gonna kill you."  
Robert looked at the wall then back at Aaron as he raised his paintbrush,  
"Robert...no...Robert."  
Robert smirked as he pulled the brush back. Aaron glared at him,  
"I'm warning you."  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron held his finger up,  
"Robert Jacob Sugden If you flick that paint I swear to god I'll-"  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"You'll what?"  
Aaron tried to keep from smiling,  
"I will kick your-"  
He shouted in surprise as the paint hit his face,  
"You...bastard."  
Robert mock gasped at him,  
"Can't handle a little-"  
Aaron flicked his own brush at Robert; splattering his face with the paint,  
"Oh you are so dead."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert stuck his hand in the paint and wiped it across Aaron,  
"Oops."  
Aaron let out a laugh and grabbed Roberts hand; pushing it back into Roberts face and spreading the paint over his own skin.  
"Really?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Goes well with the blonde."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him. Aaron sank into it easily; deepening the kiss and feeling his way up Roberts chest only to freeze when he felt the cold paint in his hair,  
"Are...you...KIDDING ME?"  
He pushed Robert hard as he laughed hysterically,  
"You are such a wanker."  
Robert cackled with laughter and turned around to grab a towel,  
"I'm sorry-"  
The paint was cold as it travelled down Roberts back,  
"Oh you....fucking..."  
He turned and tackled Aaron to the ground,  
"You wanna paint me? Huh? You wanna-ow!"  
Aaron pulled his hair and rolled them so he was straddling Robert; pinning his arms above his head; he dropped his head and shook it hard, sending paint flying as Robert laughed,  
"Careful with the edges!"  
Aaron laughed as he rubbed his head over Roberts neck,  
"Oh...you little bastard."  
Aaron laughed again and pressed a kiss to Roberts neck and then sat up slowly,  
"Are you kidding me right now Rob?"  
Robert smirked,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron sighed; one hand still pinning his arms up,  
"Are you seriously getting hard at this? You have paint in your eyebrows."  
Robert thrust his hips up,  
"Maybe you can paint them with something else?"  
"That's not as sexy as you think it is."  
Robert frowned,  
"It is. I am. And you're getting turned on."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"No I'm not. No you're not....and..."  
He leant down,  
"No it's not."  
He let go of Roberts arms and immediately regretted it as Robert wrapped them around Aaron's neck and rolled them over; immediately rocking his hips and blocking his head with a hand on either side,  
"What now?"  
Aaron grinned and pulled his legs up while gripping Roberts ass; slipping his hands into the mans jeans with a grin,  
"Guess."  
Robert grinned and kissed him hard before climbing to his feet,  
"Hold that thought."  
He smiled and left the room,  
"Where are you go-DO NOT TRACK PAINT UPSTAIRS!"  
"Oh for god sake."  
Aaron laughed as he heard Robert pull his shoes off then propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. It was the last room they had to put together before the entire house was sorted. He smiled to himself then looked over when Robert walked back in carrying a small bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.  
"You got a plan in mind here Rob?"  
Robert kicked Aaron's legs apart and knelt between them,  
"It's forming slowly."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert leant down,  
"Yeah."  
Robert dropped the items in his hands and fingered the bottom of Aaron's t-shirt,  
"Starts with getting rid of this shirt."  
Aaron sat up; lifting his arms so Robert could pull the shirt off,  
"How did we go from decorating to you undr-hold on."  
He lifted his hips as Robert pulled his jeans off.  
"Undressing me?"  
Robert had leant down and was pressing open kisses to his bare chest,  
"This is more fun than painting."  
Aaron grinned,  
"We're still finishing the room. You realise this?"  
He lifted Roberts head,  
"Take your clothes off."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Are you gonna always be this bossy?"  
Aaron sat up and started working Roberts jeans open,  
"Now we've moved in? Yes. Someone's gotta keep you in line."  
Robert laughed and pushed Aaron down again before kissing him. Quickly removing the rest of his clothes and pulling Aaron's legs around his waist as he reached for the lube,  
"Oh you're in charge are you?"  
Robert smirked and started running his lube covered fingers over Aaron's hole,  
"Considering what you did to me last night? Yeah. Yeah I am."  
Aaron arched his back as Robert pressed his finger into him,  
"Look...you're the one that wanted to unpack the box with the toys. Not my fault I felt the need to use it."  
Robert grinned and leant down to kiss him as he fingered him quickly.   
"Roll over."  
Aaron did as he was told and Robert pulled his hips up; immediately spreading his cheeks and burying his face in his ass; licking his hole and pressing his fingers back inside him. Aaron moaned; gripping the newspaper on the floor and rocking his hips back on to Robert,  
"Oh god...you are such a bastard."  
Robert chuckled; he knew how much Aaron loved being rimmed and Aaron knew how much he loved to do it. He pushed three fingers into him; licking around them then pulling them free to push his tongue inside and suck on the puckered skin. He climbed to his knees and grinned as he stroked himself; letting a strong of spit fall onto Aaron's hole as he pushed his thumb inside,  
"Oh my god..."  
He returned to licking and sucking the skin as Aaron whimpered and rocked his hips back,  
"Fuck I love it when you do that."  
Robert chuckled and held his cheeks apart before spitting onto his hole again.  
"Yeah? You love it when I do this?"  
He leant in and started pumping his tongue in and out again before pushing his fingers back into him again.  
"Yeah...yeah fuck..."  
Aaron grabbed the newspaper; gripping it and biting down to keep from shouting. Robert pulled his fingers free and grabbed the condom; ripping it open and rolling it on to himself. He looked around the room,  
"You know what? We might need a new carpet. Maybe a rug."  
Aaron looked behind himself,  
"Shut up and do it."  
Robert leant down and bit his cheek,  
"Ah...bastard."  
Robert laughed and wiped his mouth,  
"There was paint on you. Didn't see it."  
Aaron laughed loudly; cut off as Robert pushed himself into him.  
"There...we...go. Fuck."  
Aaron groaned as Robert gripped his hips and thrust into him. Aaron groaned and tried to prop himself up only to fall flat against the floor as Robert put a hand on either side of him and started thrusting hard; grinning every time a moan slipped from Aaron's lips.  
"Oh my god...oh my god.."  
Robert moved and lay across Aaron's body so he could kiss him as he rocked into him; pulling his hips up slightly and gripping his cock,  
"Fuck you're so hard."  
He bit down on Aaron's shoulder as he fucked into him.  
"Fuck...I can't...I can't...wait."  
He pushed Robert back; making him pull out as he clambered to his knees. Aaron turned around and pushed him down before straddling him and sinking back down onto his cock,  
"Ah...yeah."  
Robert grinned and arched his back,  
"Always gotta be in charge don't you?"  
Aaron pushed his hands down onto Roberts chest; digging his nails in and smiling,  
"Shut up."  
He pulled him up into a sitting position and kissed him; tangling his hands in his hair and riding him in earnest. Roberts dug his nails into Aaron's back and dragged them down; pulling a deep groan from him as he did. Robert grinned against his lips; pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Aaron pulled away and gripped himself,  
"Eager to finish eh?"  
Aaron let out a laugh,  
"Gotta finish painting."  
Robert groaned and pushed his head into Aaron's neck before pulling away quickly,  
"Paint?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again. Aaron stroked himself quickly as they barrelled toward ecstasy until he kissed him hard as he shot his load across Roberts chest.  
"Oh....fuck."  
Robert held his hips and thrust into him a few times before stilling; his head falling back and his mouth open as he came over and over into the condom. Aaron climbed from him and collapsed onto the floor as Robert pulled the condom off and did the same.  
"Oh my god."  
Robert glanced over,  
"Yeah."  
He let out a laugh and leant over to kiss his cheek; stilling when he remembered the paint and going for his lips instead.  
"Wow?"  
"Wow."  
Aaron chuckled and looked at the ceiling,  
"We need a roller to do the ceiling."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"You're still thinking about paint?"  
Aaron smirked and sat up,  
"You need to redo your wall. It's well patchy. I can't show that off."  
Robert looked up at him,  
"You're well patchy."  
Aaron frowned,  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
Robert shrugged and trailed his fingers up Aaron's thigh,  
"Nice try. We have painting to finish."  
"I'm not getting up."  
Aaron climbed to his feet,  
"I'll paint around you."  
Robert folded an arm under his head and watched as Aaron pulled his underwear back on.  
"You're really not gonna move?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Nope."  
Aaron grabbed his paint brush and stood over Robert,  
"You're a nightmare."  
Robert smiled up at him and Aaron stepped over him to carry on painting,  
"You're the only person that can get fucked that well and keep on painting."  
Aaron looked at him and raised an eyebrow,  
"Fucked that well? Pfft. Please."  
He turned back to the wall and Robert leant over to bite his calf.  
"Ow...you little fucker."  
Robert collapsed into laughter as Aaron rubbed his leg,  
"That's gonna leave a mark, that!"  
Robert sat up,  
"Oh calm down."  
He reached over for his underwear and stood up; pulling it on and kissing Aaron's neck,  
"Pass a brush then."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him before passing him his brush and grabbing the other from the floor.

"There see? Not too bad."  
Aaron smiled and handed Robert a cup of tea,  
"It's the best bookcase in the world."  
Robert rolled his eyes and slurped his tea,  
"Mmm...good enough for your lame books I suppose."  
"My lame books? You wanna mention the box of comics in the spare room?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"They're graphic novels actually."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Wow. Loser."  
Robert pulled a face and Aaron laughed,  
"Let's not pretend there's gonna be actual books on this thing yeah?"  
Robert smiled as Aaron wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his neck,  
"I love you."  
Robert turned his head,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"Love you too."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"Good, cos I found this paint that would look great in the bathroom."  
Robert sighed and dropped his head forward,  
"Really?"  
Aaron laughed and stepped away; he shrugged and slowly undid his jeans,  
"Fancy getting your brush out again?"  
Robert put his mug down and followed Aaron upstairs; laughing as they went.


End file.
